What if gohan went to a different school
by samethassans92
Summary: This is a story where gohan goes to a different school titled, "Monsters High Academy" Work-in-progress.
1. The First Day

Hello and welcome to my first story! This will be about gohan going to a different school. I hope you enjoy!

Gohan yawned as he woke up in bed.  
"Gohan!", Chi-Chi exclaimed, "You have school today, and you might be late!"  
"Sorry mom!" Gohan mumbled as he got dressed up and ran out the door without even touching his breakfast.

"That's extremely odd, Usually gohan eats his breakfast. I got to keep my eyes on that boy." Chi-Chi mutters.

-15 MINUTES OF FLYING LATER-

"I'm finally at school!" Gohan yelled, "I can't wait to make new friends!"  
"Who the hell is that nerd?" Zekano muttered to his monster friend,  
"Look at him." Ukani states as she bursts out in laughter.

Gohan is confused, but brushes it off as he enters into the school building.  
"Hello, This is Mr. Vlad speaking, You are son-Gohan, correct?"  
"Yes Mr. Vlad, it is." said Gohan.

"You better head to class, it's pretty late, you've missed around 18 minutes lesson time."  
"I'm sorry sir" Gohan stated as he bolted down the corridors.

"Hmm, I have no idea what class I'm even in..."  
"Ah yes, I remember Class B6" Gohan stated.

"Hello Teach! Sorry im late" Gohan unknowingly yelled infront of the entire class.  
Silence loomed over the room.  
"Quiet your mouth and sit down next to Brandon" She responded.

"Alright class! We will be learning eachothers monster powers, and skill rank, starting with Ukani."  
"I'm Ukani, I am a vampire with a ranking of A, the second highest you get, don't mess with me." She smirked cockily.  
"Next is Tunjei." Stated the teacher.  
"Hello peeps! I'm a wizard, ranking C+"  
"Okay, up next, is Brandon."  
"Hi people! My name is Brandon I am a Telekinetic hybrid, with a ranking of B+"  
"Up next is Zekano"  
"Okay everybody, I don't wanna talk much with you, but I'm an S rank monster, the best of 'em all." Stated Zekano.  
"Next!"  
"My name is Sael (Sah-el), And I'm a D rank monster. I know basic skills but I'm pretty weak."  
"Next!"  
"My name is Koruuzu and im a transforming wolf, ranked C+"  
"Next is gohan!"  
"Hi people, I've got no idea what my power is but I am really strong, I swear."  
"Up next is-" The teacher got cut off as the bell rang.

"Okay class, The bell rang, we can talk all later after the short break.  
"Bye miss" The students all said in sync as they left her classroom.

"Hey kid, who you lookin' at?" Zekano yelled at Gohan, causing the entire school to look.  
"Oh god, look at that poor kid, he's probably gonna get hurt by that stupid Zekano" Tunjei muttered.  
"I've heard you're strong, so let's fight."  
"Hey, umm..Zekano I don't wanna fight. I'm sorry if I offended you in any wa-" Gohan stated as he got cut off mid-speech.

"What was that for..?" Gohan yelled as Zekano took off his shirt in an attempt to laugh at him.  
"He's a weakling, but damn that's a decent bod." Ukani stated.

"Don't make me mad, I don't want to hurt you." Gohan told Zekano.

"One more word come out of you and that's going to be your last." Zekano stated, full of laughter.  
"But, Ze-"

Swish! A punch collided right into Gohan's face.

'Wow, that boy wasn't lying, he is pretty strong but he has a bad nosebleed now.' All the students thought.

"Hmph, you hurt my nose, Well I guess i should get serious." Gohan stated getting into his fighting stance.  
"To be honest, you're pretty pathetic, why bully others for your own self gain?"  
"The hell you say to me?" Zekano yelled.  
Gohan pushes Zekano onto the floor.  
"YOU'VE SO HAD IT NOW!" Zekano yelled in fury!

Zekano's fist approached gohans head...

"Don't hurt him!" Brandon exclaimed, "Please stop!"  
Brandon attempted to freeze Zekano in time which worked for a brief 15 seconds which was enough for Gohan to wipe off his nosebleed and for the others to alert a teacher.

"Thank you all students for alerting me of this.", A teacher exclaimed, "Gohan and Zekano will both be facing detention time."

"What did I do..!?" Gohan muttered.  
Apparently being at Monster academy was a lot harder then he thought it would be.

"Hey, Gohan, Are you okay?" The foxgirl stated.  
"Ermmm, yes, thanks, Whats your name?"  
"Rube"  
"Nice name, Rube, Wanna hangout sometime...?"  
"Sure, but I'd better get going, I don't wanna get caught by Zekano talking to you, he might hurt me."  
"Trust me, he won't, And I'll make sure of it.  
"I doubt that, but still thanks!" Stated Rube with a slight grin on her face.

-20 MINUTES LATER-

"Alright class! On the schedule of today, we have Physical Education, P.E up first."

'I can't wait for this!' Gohan thought.

"Everybody, stand up and make a straight line adjescent to the door."

-2 MINUTES LATER-

"Alright class! We are going to practice how to swim for this PE lesson!"

"But Miss, I don't know how to swim.." Gohan said.  
"Rube will be assisting you, as she signed up for the swim team."

"Umm okay.." Gohan stated nervously.

"Miss, I can't go near water, I'm a vampire.." Ukani stated.  
"You can go back into class and stay there." Stated Miss. Flix

'Aw man!' Thought Ukani

"Everybody, Step in the water, and you can have some free time of 5 minutes, until the real lesson starts."

"Yes ma'am." All the students said.

All the students step into the water.

"This is fun..Hehe" Gohan said while moving along the sidelines in the water.  
"Alright, firstly, to float, you need to make circle movements with your arms in the water." Rube said.  
"Okay..." Gohan responded as he did it.

'My time to get my revenge on this fool' Zekano thought.  
"Get out of my way Rube." Zekano stated as he threw Rube underwater across the pool.

All the students gasp in shock as they all saw what the bully just did...

"Hey where did Rube g-" Gohan was going to say until he got pushed underwater by Zekano.

"Miss! Miss!" Yelled Brandon and Tenjei.  
"She's not here..." Said brandon.  
"Oh no.." Replied Tenjei

Thanks guys for reading my first chapter! I will continue on doing more soon, and please tell me what you thought of it! Also, sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger...


	2. A new friend?

Welcome to chapter 2!

-CARRYING ON-

"Oh no.." Replied Tenjei.

Rube quickly saves Gohan out the water, which extremely annoys Zekano.  
'For god sake.' Zekano thought.

"Calm down Gohan, It's okay!" Rube stated, trying to re-assure Gohan to control his anger.  
"Can't do anything? Pathetic. Let this be a lesson, never make a fool out of me if you value your stupid and trashy life." Zekano yelled, laughing at Gohan.

"Stop it! You've gone too far" Rube yelled.  
"I agree" Brandon and Tenjei said in sync.  
"This has gone a bit too far, I also agree." Ukani stated.

Zekano looks back at gohan, then states,  
"Fine, let's all forget about this." "Not without telling miss" Gohan replied, smirking.

In a blink of an eye, Gohan whizzes past everybody then kicks Zekano underwater.

"Uyahhh!" Zekano muttered as his head went face first into the hard asphalt like concrete at the bottom of the pool.

'What the hell, this boy is so much stronger then me.'  
'I'm just gonna stay out of his way, god damn.'

'The heck just happened?' Rube wonders, as she is the only one who could catch a glimpse of it.

A silence looms over the room, yet again, then after 10 seconds everything goes back to normal.

"Hey, I'm gonna get back to teaching you how to swim." Rube told Gohan,  
"Remember, mimic a motion where you keep going in circles with your hands, like this.."

(demonstrates)

"Oh, Okay! Let me try.." Gohan replied.

"Gohan you're doing it! Good job!"  
"Thanks!" Gohan exclaimed with joy, "This is so-" (GURGLE, COUGH COUGH) "Okay nevermind..Help!" Gohan told Rube.

Rube dives underwater and lifts Gohan back up.

"Thanks." Gohan stated with joy.  
"It's no biggie." Rube said with a slight smirk.

"Hehe, your face, I guess I'm making you blush."  
"Umm! My bad haha." Gohan replied.

"LISTEN UP CLASS" Stated Miss. Flix.

The whole room was silenced.

"The P.E is cancelled due to too much chlorine in the pool, It's getting dangerous, and after the lunch break in 2 minutes, The school day is over."

"WOOHOO" Brandon yelled...A bit too loudly.

"Don't be rude, Brandon." replied Miss. Flix.  
"Oh sorry..."

Anyways, You can practice for 2 more minutes until dinnertime.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

"Where should we sit?" Gohan asked Rube.  
"Oh, umm follow me." She responded.

Gohan and Rube sit at the fifth table right next to Ukani.

"Hey, Gohan and Rube." Ukani stated.  
"Erm, What?" They both reply.  
"D'ya know, soon theres going to be a baseball test, with the baseball as re-inforced solid metal. It's going to prove how strong you are. And I know what you did at the swimming place, Gohan. I'm interested for your results.."

"What did I do at the swimming place...?" Gohan states.  
"Yeah, what did he do?" Rube also responds.

'Oh crap, I think she knows..'

"What you did to Zekano, remember?" Ukani whispers, knowing she's right.

'Oh crap...'

"Oh um yeah! Uhh..." Gohan struggles to form a sentence without giving anything away.  
"Let's all just eat our food." Gohan says.

-8 MINUTES LATER-

"Gohan what the hell..?" Ukani states, "You've ate 11 bowls full of food already!?"  
"I'm also as confused as you.." Rube adds on.

"Oh, us saiyans need lots of energy to go off of, and we can, thanks to our extremely fast metabolism, It's a long process of getting full." Gohan replies.

"Saiyi? Saiyin? What!?" They both say at the same time.

"Oh, I'm from a warrior race, far away from here. We can transform and everything, we're extremely strong and sturdy."

"Transformations?" Rube replies.  
"Ooh! Show me! :o" Responds Ukani with a small shocked face.  
'Damn, at first, I thought he was some weak dweeb, but I guess I was wrong. I'm also seeming to like him as well hehe.'

"I can't show you here, I'll get caught and I don't want to be known I have this much power, Plus, The strength it gives me is too much."

"Please please please!" The girls both beg.  
"Alright okay, just for a minute, grab on tight."

-10 SECONDS LATER-

"Whee flying feels cool, can you teach me!?" The girls say in sync.  
"Yeah, sure, but now now."

"I can't let others know we're missing, so I gotta do this quick."

(Gohan goes super saiyan)

"I can even go beyond this!" Gohan states.

(Goes super saiyan 2)

"You have beautiful flowing golden hair, Hahaha" Ukani laughs.

"Yeah, It's extremely dangerous and strong, so don't touch it."  
"How can your hair be strong.." Rube replies "Ki is flowing through my hair, causing it to go golden. If you touch it, my estimate is you would most likely go flying miles away, because of the sheer force and pressure."

"So cool!" Ukani replies "And weird." Rube responds.

"Oh crap the time! We gotta get back fast..." Gohan yells in shock.

(Gohan picks up both the girls in each hand)

"Hey don't touch m-" Ukani says but is cut off.

"How did you teleport?" Rube states.

"I flew so fast, It looked like i teleported, the transformation increases my power one hundred fold"

"Anyways, we gotta eat our dinner." Gohan states.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

"I guess It's the end of the day class." Miss. Flix states,  
"But Don't think I forgot, tommorow you and Zekano are both in detention." Stated Miss. Flix whilst pointing directly towards them.

'Ugh.' Gohan thought.

"Alright, You can go outside and leave the classroom now.", Miss flix said,  
"But if anybody is being silly, they will get detention along with the 2 trouble makers I already have to deal with."

"Okay ma'am." The class states.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

While Gohan was flying home, he noticed a group of thieves attempting to rob a bank, so Gohan decides to step in and tell them to stop. In seconds a barrage of bullets plummet into his palms, getting dispersed of.

"Just...WHAT IS HE?!" One of the robbers exclaimed

"I have no idea.." Another one of them stated.

"Guys, we should run..." yelled another.

"Not so fast Criminals!" Gohan replied,  
"You guys have been bad, so I must bring you to the police station." 


	3. The injury

Hey people!  
I hope you enjoy my part 3!

"Yuhahhhhhh" Gohan yawns.

He tucks himself out of bed, brushes his teeth, then goes into the kitchen, where Chi-Chi set up a large breakfast of 8 bowls of rice, with chicken and potatoes on the side.

Gohan scarfs down the food, like a hungry animal, as he eats the food and checks his watch.

'9:55 huh, hmph, It's time to go to school, But first I gotta dress up...'

Gohan opens his cupboard and puts on his most casual clothes, Blue hoodie, trousers, and white adidas running shoes.

'Alright, It's time for me to go...'

"Cya mother!" Gohan yelled as he left the house.  
"Bye gohan." Said Chi-Chi.

'That training yesterday, sure left me exhausted...'

Gohan flew across the city, and smiled as he remembered the new friend he made.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

'I made it on time! That's great!'

"Hello Mr. Vlad!" Stated Gohan.  
"Oh, hello Gohan, you seem in a good mood today." Responded Mr. Vlad.

"You got that right!" Gohan replied, with a big grin.

'Doot doot doot, doot doo!'

Gohan walked to his class, B6, Opened the door and sat down.

Everybody in the class had a sheet, which explained monsters ranks, a bit about them, and their powers.

Zekano gives Gohan a death glare, but is brushed off.

"Hi brandon!" Gohan stated with joy.  
"Hi Gohan, how are you?" He replied.  
"Pretty good, just a bit exhausted from yesterday!" Gohan responded.  
"Oh, what happened yesterday?" Brandon asked Gohan.  
"Extremely exhausting training, 400x gravity sparring."  
"Oh wow, that's extremely impressive..." Brandon responds.  
"Thanks, but we should focus on our work now."

Brandon nods in agreement.

"Alright listen up class, We have P.E in the morning today, as we monsters must be fit." Miss. Flix stated, "We will basically doing the monster olympics.

"Woohoo!" Cheered most of the class.

'Can't wait to watch these idiots fail' Thought Zekano in his head.

"Alright class, get out of your seats, form a line, then follow me down the hall." Spoke Miss Flix authoritively.

The class went down the hall and into the playground.

'Wow, this is huge!' Thought Gohan as he looked at the playground.

(5 miles by 5 miles)

They arrive were the olympics start, and wait.

"Alright class, let's start the olympics!" Yelled Miss Flix.

The entire class cheers except Tenjei.

"I'm nervous, I'm not athletic at all..." Tenjei mumbled.

"Cheer up, buddy. It doesn't matter." Gohan stated, re-assuring Tenjei as a smile emerged from his face.

"Thanks..." Tenjei replied.

"Up first is shot put. This shows arm strength, to do this, you throw a re-inforced metal ball and see how far it goes." Stated the teacher.

'Interesting...' Gohan thought.

"Up first, is Zekano, good luck!" The teacher exclaimed.

'This is gonna be extremely easy.' Zekano thought.

Zekano picked up the ball, and through it out of the field.

The entire school gasped, except Ukani and Gohan.

"How is he so strong!?" Sael yelled.  
"I don't know.." Said Brandon agreeingly.  
"Me neither." Agreed Tenjei.

"What a great performance by Zekano! Up next is Gohan."

'I sure impressed 'em all.' Thought Zekano.

"I can't wait to see him do this!" Rube whispered to Ukani.  
"Same!" Ukani whispered back.

'I can't let the others know my full power...' Gohan thought.

Gohan picked up the ball, and threw it one mile.

"Wait, It didn't even go that far.." Ukani states.  
"I know right!" Rube replied.

"That boy is decent, but that distance between mine is tiny." Zekano yelled.

'Hehe.' Gohan thought.

"Alright, now Brandon! You're up!" Miss Flix stated.

"Okay miss." Brandon stated.

Brandon threw the ball, a couple hundred meters.

"Good job, Brandon." Miss Flix stated.

"Up next is, Sorcie." Miss Flix yelled.

'I'm nervous... I'm weak...' Sorcie thought.

"What are you waiting for, Sorcie?" Miss Flix told the boy demandingly.

Sorcie picked up the ball and threw it 83 meters.

'so weak.' Zekano thought, laughing in his head.

-10 MINUTES-

"Alright class, now we will be running!" Miss Flix yelled,  
"For the rest of this lesson, Professor Suzile will be teaching."

Miss Flix went back into the school and left.

"Alright class, everybody pick a lane to run in, we will be running 5 miles, from the start here, and back." Mr Suzile stated.

"Are you all on the lanes?" Mr Suzile stated.

"Yes, Sir." All the students responded in unison.

"READY, STEADY, GO!" Suzile roared.

Koruuzu took the lead, since his werewolf state was extremely fast. Zekano started catching up, running a couple hundred meters a second, but right behind him was Rube.

'Time to try harder' Gohan smirked as he started to sprint faster.

Gohan went at such a high speed, fire starting pushing off of his feet because of the friction.

'Holy crap that boy is fast..' Tenjei thought.

In seconds Gohan reached the end and barged through the wall.

'OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW' Gohan could feel the pain but tried to hold it in.

"AHHHHHHHH! ARGH!" Gohan yelled as he gripped his knees.

Koruuzu managed to come second, and saw Gohan injured.

"Oh god, you're bleeding bad...Are you okay!?" Koruuzu panicked.

Zekano came third, and saw the large hole in the wall and Gohan in a bloody mess.

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM...' Zekano thought.

Ukani and Rube came in tied fourth,

They both gasped when they saw Gohan.

"Gohan! Gohan are you okay!?" Ukani yelled in shock.

Gohan had fainted.

The professor ran up and saw Gohan. His knees were bleeding, his ankles broke, he was just screaming in agony.

"Oh god WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!? CALL A DOCTOR! CALL HIS PARENTS!" Suzile yelled.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"Hah! You got extremely f**ked." Vegeta stated, "Damn you've gotten injured, Eh, heres a sensu bean."

"Thanks...Vegeta.." Gohan mumbled before he ate it.

"ARGH! That zenkai really energized me, I feel stronger than ever!" Gohan screamed.

'I wonder what's happening at school...' Gohan thought.

-10 HOURS LATER-

'I'm going to go to sleep', Gohan thought,

'After training with with Vegeta for all that time, I'm feeling strong again.'

Thanks guys for the support, Sos for the long wait! I had school and all that, Hopefully I can start making even more chapters! Last chapter, somebody stated to do more what-ifs. If you would like me to do more what ifs, please give me some suggestions, and I will do some of them.

Tell me what you think about this chapter, and what I should possibly do next.


End file.
